Bonheur enfin trouvé!
by Dragonha
Summary: Furuichi traîne toujours avec Oga et il est d'apparence faible. La proie toute trouvée pour les ennemis de l'Ogre ! Mais… s'il cachait son jeu ? Si Furuichi n'était pas qu'un stratège mais assez doué en combat pour s'en sortir cette fois ?


Auteur : Ben moi !

Couple : Oga x Furuichi

Résumé : Furuichi traîne toujours avec Oga et il est d'apparence faible. La proie toute trouvée pour les ennemis de l'Ogre ! Mais… s'il cachait son jeu ? Si Furuichi n'était pas qu'un stratège mais assez doué en combat pour s'en sortir cette fois ?

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Warning : Tentative de viol, violence, langage vulgaire, lemon entre hommes.

Note : Prend place au tout début de l'arc des Six Chevaliers Saints.

Petite histoire qui me tient à cœur, parce que même si c'est un pervers Furuichi est un perso trop drôle qui s'en prend plein la tronche (mon préféré en gros), assez décalé d'ailleurs dans cette animé de brutes épaisses sans cervelles. ^_^

Citation :

« Le regard indifférent est un perpétuel adieu. » (Malcolm de Chazal, Sens-Plastique)

**Bonheur enfin trouvé ! **

'_Un regard perçant… dérangeant… qui vous brûle la nuque. Qui vous transperce au point de se sentir disséqué vivant. Avez-vous déjà ressenti cela ? Moi oui ! Tous les jours.'_ Philosophait Furuichi Takayuki en chemin pour l'école.

Le jeune garçon de 17 ans marchait tranquillement, le sac sous le bras et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme tous les matins, il se rendait chez son meilleur ami Tatsumi Oga afin de le réveiller et le traîner au lycée.

« Oga ! Debout ! Faut allez en cours. » héla avec force le garçon.

Pas de réponse. Puis le bruit de la porte attire l'attention du jeune.

« Bonjour Takayuki. T'es bien matinal. Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus cours. Votre lycée n'est-il pas en rénovation à cause d'une explosion ? » le salua avec énergie la grande sœur d'Oga, Masaki.

« Bonjour Masaki. Je peux entrer ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard dans notre nouveau lycée. On est transféré à Saint Ishiyama le temps que les rénovations soient complètement finies. »

« Hein ?! Mais ce crétin ne nous a rien dit. » protesta la brune.

Furuichi esquissa un sourire contrit. Cependant en fermant la porte un papier vola et il marcha dessus.

« Mm. Ben, la voilà l'explication. Vous n'avez pas du le voir avec les publicités qu'on reçoit en ce moment. » lui dit le garçon en montrant le papier du lycée.

La jeune femme parcourut la feuille à la va vite. Elle avisa la date du document, ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils auraient dû le savoir !

« TATSUMI ! » hurla Masaki de toute la force de ses poumons en montant les escaliers.

Dans la cuisine, un cri de joie retentit à ce son. Baby Beel aimait entendre la fille hurler de cette façon, cela présageait en général une bonne dispute entre le frère et la sœur Oga. Peu de temps après avoir émis ce cri, le bébé fit son apparition dans les bras d'Hilda.

« Salut Hilda. » la salua le seul garçon présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » répondit-elle tout de go.

« Ben je viens chercher Oga, cette question ! On a cours à Saint Ishiyama, je te croyais mieux renseignée que ça ! »

« Mm. Non, je n'étais pas au courant de cela. Tatsumi ne m'a rien dit et je ne me renseigne pas sur des futilités qui n'intéressent pas le jeune maître. » répliqua la blonde.

« Je vois. » répondit un Furuichi refroidit par tant de stoïcisme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Oga descendirent. L'un baillait en s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'autre invectivait son incapable et paresseux petit frère.

« Et que je ne te revois plus avant 18 h 00 ! Et t'as intérêt à te rappeler que j'ai invité un garçon à diner ce soir ! Tu te tiendras correctement et tu t'habilleras convenablement, t'as pigé ?! » vociféra la belle humaine.

« Bon, ben je le suis. Bonne journée ! » s'esquiva Takayuki.

Les deux filles regardèrent les étudiants s'éloigner calmement pour une fois. Si Hilda se désintéressa bien vite de la scène, sa 'belle-sœur' garda un visage sérieux sur l'horizon.

« Masaki ? Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le repas de Tatsumi. Cet idiot a oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors j'imagine qu'il aura besoin d'un repas gargantuesque pour le reste de la journée. » l'appela la blonde.

« Hein ? Heu oui, j'arrive. »

Tout en se mettant au travail, l'ancienne chef des Red Tails cherchait à savoir ce qui clochait aujourd'hui. Il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Suite à ses réflexions de plus en plus poussées, elle finit par trouver !

« Putain de merde ! Je savais qu'un truc n'allait pas ! Il va arriver un malheur, c'est certain ! » s'écria subitement, du moins pour Hildegarde, la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Qu'y a –t-il ? » demanda-t-elle le visage neutre.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué, Hilda ? Depuis que je le connais Furuichi a toujours été un complet obsédé ! Et aujourd'hui… il n'a même pas mâté nos seins ni à toi, ni à moi ! C'est grave ! Connaissant mon abruti de frangin, ça veut dire qu'ils sont dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! » expliqua anxieuse la brune.

« Tu te réfères à cet idiot pour dire qu'il va y avoir une catastrophe ? Il se passe toujours quelque chose de toute façon avec ces deux là. Il n'y aura jamais de journée calme pour eux, comme pour nous. » contra la fille venue des enfers.

« Tu as peut-être raison… N'empêche si l'un des deux me casse mon coup avec ce mec, je les bute tous les deux ! »

Ces dernières paroles clôturèrent leur discussion. Malgré leurs parlottes incessantes, le repas de Tatsumi s'était préparé et ce fut bien sûr la dite femme d'Oga qui partit lui apporter.

Pendant ce temps, les deux lycéens étaient largement arrivés dans leur nouveau bahut. Tatsumi toujours pas vraiment réveillé fut guidé par son meilleur ami. Leur classe était indiquée par des flèches un peu partout. Des avertissements pour les élèves réguliers placardés juste à côté pour dissuader quiconque de les approcher. Une recommandation inutile puisque la dégaine de la plupart des voyous rebutait les pauvres étudiants normaux de Saint Ishiyama. Pour autant l'arrivée du plus puissant d'Ishiyama ne passa pas inaperçu, son regard ensommeillé ne le rendait pas plus agréable ni à regarder, ni à écouter. Baby Beel renchérissait en prime avec des petits « dabu » ce qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde. Ou presque. Takayuki était l'exception puisqu'il était déjà très rôdé à cet exercice difficile. C'est pour dire qu'il commençait à comprendre le gamin dans ses expressions. Là en l'occurrence, Beelzebub quatrième du nom d'il ne savait plus quoi commençait à avoir la rage. Oga ne s'en rendait pas compte, maugréant contre ce foutu lycée qui peut pas leur foutre la paix ! Bref, quand le bébé ne se maîtrise plus, il vaut mieux être loin, très loin de lui.

Aussi Furuichi réagit en quatrième vitesse. Inutile de se faire plus remarquer pour leur premier jour. Un éclair bleu qui électrocute tout le monde, ça fait mauvais genre. Calmement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fit dévier un Oga de mauvaise humeur vers un coin discret, un bâtiment isolé des autres. L'endroit se révéla être une réserve des accessoires de gym. L'éclat se produisit presque aussitôt la porte fermée. Une déflagration intense mais qui ne fit pas énormément de dégât. Ou si peu ! Le cheval d'arçon était en cendres, les haltères étaient en partie fondus et les tapis cramés.

« Aah ! Super. J'espère que personne ne verra ce carnage trop vite. Sinon on est parti pour que tout nous retombe sur le dos. » soupira Furuichi affalé au sol électrocuté.

A quelques mètres de lui, Oga gisait inanimé, Beel endormi à ses côtés. Jetant un regard alerte autour de lui, le survivant du choc attrapa les deux corps et les chargea sur ses épaules… comme de rien. Arrivé dans le bâtiment, il avisa le complet désert avant de monter ses charges au plus vite. Dans le bon couloir enfin, il abandonna son air sérieux, Oga se retrouva au sol, son bébé sur le dos. Maintenant restait à se montrer devant tous avec son air faiblard habituel, peinant à traîner un feignant endormi. Attrapé au poignet, le brun subit donc en silence ce comportement plus qu'étrange de son soi-disant meilleur pote.

« Salut tout le monde. » cria Takayuki en entrant dans la classe, sourire niais en place.

« Hein ? » beugla la classe de voyou, hormis les filles qui préféraient faire silence.

Remarquant le spectacle peu reluisant de celui qui les avaient tous battu, la grande majorité de la classe éclata de rire. Une autre partie, à savoir Néné, s'énerva et râla bien fort que c'était une honte d'avoir perdu sa chef bien-aimée pour cet imbécile. La dernière et non des moindres grimaça de la déconvenue de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne bougea pas même si l'envie la tenaillait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, il était juste endormi et sa sœur me l'a refilé comme ça quand je suis passé. » répondit-il.

« Quel con ! » beugla la classe.

« La ferme ! » hurla Oga en se redressant cette fois parfaitement réveillé vu le boucan de ses camarades.

Aussitôt qu'il fut sur pieds, il soupira mais s'assit sans faire plus d'histoires. Tandis que Furuichi faisait de même, il le regarda en coin.

'_Ce matin, il est vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi nous a-t-il foutu dans ce maudit caisson ? Et aussi, comment il a fait pour me hisser jusqu'ici. Il n'est pas un vrai costaud lui. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je le saurais. Mm, il me cacherait quelque chose que ça m'étonnerait pas.'_ pensa le brun en matant sans vergogne son éternel ami.

Personne ne put s'interroger plus sur cette entrée fracassante que le prof arrivait et se présentait. Chose que seuls deux personnes jugèrent utile de retenir : Kunieda et Furuichi. Très vite, leurs cours débutèrent et presque tous s'endormirent sur leurs bancs, pas intéressés auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre la peine. Leur blondinet d'enseignant, étant un lâche complet, fit fi de cette attitude et dispensa son heure de mathématique à quatre filles et un garçon.

Ainsi une routine commença à s'installer, comme si rien de l'aventure contre Tôjô n'était arrivé. Pendant une semaine rien n'arriva. Masaki avait oublié son pressentiment et son nouvel amant avait grâce aux yeux de tous, sauf de Tatsumi. Malgré cela, aucun esclandre ne fut à déplorer et même Beelzebub se tenait tranquille. Pour une fois, il n'avait ni maladie, ni ennui, ni mission. Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps le calme. Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait guère durer ! La vie d'Oga Tatsumi, Beelzebub et Furuichi ne serait jamais normal quels que soient leurs vœux.

Le lycée Saint Ishiyama ne s'habituait pas à la vie en cohabitation avec les petites frappes et tout le monde le savait dans le quartier désormais. Les rumeurs couraient partout, on avait vu un voyou menacé des élèves, un drôle de type avec sa coiffure en banane asticotait les filles. Et bien d'autres. Si bien que le conseiller d'éducation ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour maintenir les délinquants. Alors on se reporta sur les Six Saints Chevaliers. Le fameux groupe d'élite qui gérait, tel un conseil disciplinaire, l'école d'une main de fer. Le respect de l'ordre était menacé, plusieurs élèves se plaignaient : il était temps d'agir !

« Ca ne peut plus durer ! Il faut faire quelque chose, les élèves ne sont plus en sécurité avec ces attardés ! » lança haut et fort Hisaya Miki.

« Oui, oui. » répondit évasivement Izuma, leur chef.

« Prends cela plus au sérieux, Izuma. C'est important. » répliqua Shizuka, une belle rousse.

« Je pourrais… si tu arrêtais de me masser les épaules aussi fort Nanami. » répondit du tac-o-tac le président des élèves.

« Oh. Pardon. » s'excusa la jeune fille.

« Dites on sait que vous êtes ensemble mais modérez-vous un peu quand même. » les relança Miki, agacé.

Un simple sourire contrit lui répondit.

« On peut en revenir au sujet des délinquants ? »

« Mm. » accorda Izuma en hochant de la tête.

« Parfait. Je les ai observés depuis leur arrivée. Ils sont pratiquement tous irrécupérables. Seules les filles se tiennent à peu près tranquille. Et encore, quand elles se font draguer, elles n'hésitent pas à se bagarrer pour qu'on les laisse entre elles. Mais ça n'est pas l'important ! Le plus dangereux de tous, et le plus fort entre autre, c'est Oga Tatsumi ! Il faut se méfier de lui comme de la peste ! »

« Aah ! Très bien, tu as gagné ! Tu as carte blanche pour réussir à les calmer ! Attention, j'ai bien dit les calmer. Si j'apprends que tu as utilisé les techniques que je t'ai enseignées… tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. » annonça Kazuma.

« Compris ! Je sais exactement comment je vais procéder. Allez salut ! » dit Miki en prenant congé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus parcourut quelques couloirs au pas de course. Son plan allait fonctionner, il en était persuadé ! Pour cela, quelques préparatifs étaient malgré tout nécessaires. Il rassembla donc auprès de lui ses trois autres camarades chevaliers. D'abord Alex, peu difficile à trouver vu l'amas de filles qui le suivaient partout. Puis Gô fourré dans une salle et réfléchissant à son prochain sujet pour son club. Quant au dernier, Sakaki, il était sans surprise en train de s'exercer au dojo. Une fois sa petite escouade montée, il exposa son plan. Certes, il se fit traiter de lâche mais l'argument qu'il avança convainquit ses amis. Après tout œil pour œil, dent pour dent était l'expression favorite de leur formation.

Dès le lendemain, puisqu'il avait fallu un long moment à Miki pour tout arranger comme il le voulait, les choses bougèrent. Discrètement cela dit. Au matin, il observa sa proie toujours accompagnée par un élément plus que gênant. Connaissant sa future victime depuis des années, et imaginant qu'elle n'avait pas changé, il savait quand frapper. Aussi à la pause de midi, son scénario se passa exactement comme il l'avait pensé.

Le garçon était dos à lui, abaissé sur le distributeur et pas du tout sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas le genre d'un voyou mais après tout, il n'en avait jamais été un. En voyant son cou si frêle, si exposé… la peau blanche… l'odeur de shampooing…

« Furuichi. » murmura-t-il inconsciemment.

A l'entente de son nom, ce dernier se retourna d'un bloc. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son interlocuteur, la suspicion l'envahit aussitôt. Les circonstances de leur séparation n'avaient pas été perdues, du moins dans son cas. Malgré ses doutes, le garçon aux cheveux blancs esquissa un petit sourire. Ne pas se trahir était devenu primordiale depuis très longtemps.

« Miki ! Salut. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu en ville. » dit-il.

« Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais. Si je m'attendais… tu fais partie de ceux d'Ishiyama, si je ne me trompe pas. Je me demande bien comment tu peux supporter des délinquants pareils. Oga, je peux encore comprendre mais les autres ont l'air de tels idiots. Tu dois te sentir seul dans cette masse nauséabonde. » déclara Hisaya avec un franc sourire.

« Mm, non ça va. On finit par s'habituer à tout, comme on dit. Mais bon, les conversations ne volent généralement pas bien haut, parfois il n'y en a même pas. Sinon que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? Je te signale que selon les rumeurs, je suis un vilain méchant et toi, un élève de Saint Ishiyama pur et innocent. » répliqua Taka.

« Bof. Je me fiche un peu de tout ça. Avec mon passé ce n'est pas étonnant, tu vas me dire. Comment va Oga au fait? Il parait qu'il traine un bébé sur son dos maintenant. Il n'avait pas ce genre de déviation au collège. »

Le nom d'Oga dans la conversation mit la puce à l'oreille à l'étudiant du lycée de voyou. Il était peut-être temps qu'il sache toute la vérité même si Oga n'apprécierait pas. Il s'était fait la promesse depuis peu : plus de regrets ! Plus de mal-être si dérangeant au point de passer des nuits blanches. Alors, il était bien temps.

« Miki. Je te le dis tout de suite : oublies ta vengeance. I ans, Oga a fait cela pour te protéger. » débuta Furuichi.

« Me sers pas tes salades ! »

« Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant d'ouvrir ton bec. » ordonna le blanc de cheveux d'une voix tout sauf gentille.

Ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle, ni celle de ses fausses colères ou caprices. C'était un ton vibrant qui vous prenait aux tripes, un son que seul un délinquant vraiment énervé peut produire. Cela choqua suffisamment Miki pour qu'il se taise et écoute, d'une oreille seulement, l'histoire.

« Ce fameux jour… s'il t'a tabassé devant Kirya c'était pour te protéger. Rien d'autre. Tu peux ne pas me croire mais on savait que vous alliez déménager tous les deux. Oui, toi mais aussi cette brute de Kirya partiez… pour Nara. Tu comprends maintenant ? S'il a fait cela c'est pour que ce type ne te poursuive pas alors qu'il n'était pas là pour t'aider. On ne dirait pas mais Oga est quand même plus gentil avec ses amis qu'avec les autres. J'en sais quelque chose, je te l'assure. »

Durant toute l'histoire, Miki pensa… aux faits d'i ans, à la vraie raison de son ex ami pour cette rupture brutale de leur amitié. Mais aussi et principalement, il se souvenait clairement de ses sentiments d'avant. Au collège, les prémices de l'adolescence s'étaient fait sentir. Une seule personne avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux… Furuichi. Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais ébranlé comme lui. Seul dans sa chambre, il repensait régulièrement à son amitié avec Oga mais Furuichi avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à s'immiscer bien plus dans son cœur. Et aujourd'hui, tout lui revenait ! Il n'avait pas changé… toujours aussi fin, doux mais ferme dans sa façon d'être. Il ne savait pas se faire respecter mais la plupart de ses décisions et réflexions lors de leurs sorties étaient justes et réfléchies. Il avait été la tête pensante du groupe. Sans lui, il aurait suivi Oga dans une opération stupide et burlesque… en quoi, défier une bande de six lycéens à la course était utile et glorifiant ? Non sincèrement, l'odeur et la beauté de Takayuki lui avait manqué. Les rares lettres qu'ils avaient échangées après le déménagement avaient été conservées précieusement. Tout cela était clair, il l'aimait toujours et il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal consciemment. Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre le touche !

« Oh ! Miki ! Tu m'as écouté ? »

Ces paroles le sortirent de ses réminiscences. Alors qu'il opinait de la tête, il fit un signe bref à ses amis planqués dans le couloir d'à côté. Ceux-ci comprirent et l'un d'eux s'approcha discrètement, Gô le plus passe-partout du groupe. Takayuki occupé qu'il était à sermonner son ami d'enfance ne fit guère attention à lui. Ainsi d'un discret coup précis à la nuque le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'effondra dans les bras d'Hisaya.

« Fiou ! Qu'est-ce qui peut causer ce type ! Il est pompant, ça me saoule. Tu m'en dois une Miki ! » soupira Gô.

« N'importe quoi. Je ne te dois rien, tu as tout simplement fait ce que je t'ai demandé. » rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bleu.

« Pardon ?! Espèce de petite crapule, t'étais carrément en train de dormir debout à cause de ce type ! » s'énerva le brun.

« Mais non, je l'écoutais… enfin, non. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, c'est différent. » le corrigea Miki.

« Tch ! Tu m'agaces aujourd'hui. Compte plus sur moi ! Je rentre. »

Là-dessus Hiromichi s'en alla, cette 'aventure' ne l'amusait vraiment pas.

« Miki ! Gô n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus aucune motivation. A la base, tu voulais te venger de ce Tatsumi Oga. Ce que ce mec t'a raconté t'as convaincu d'abandonner ou quoi ? » interrogèrent les deux derniers chevaliers.

« En partie. Disons que si j'avais une confirmation de tout ça, la donne changerait. Mais peu importe. Vous allez peut-être me trouver bizarre, peut-être que vous ne m'approcherez plus mais tant pis… je suis amoureux de ce gars. Je l'étais déjà avant mais je viens de le réaliser vraiment à l'instant. » avoua Hisaya, tête baissée de peur de perdre à nouveau ses amis.

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous choquer quand même ! Et puis, faut dire qu'on peut comprendre : il est plutôt canon… du moins quand il ne parle pas. Il est glamour. » le rassura Sakaki.

« Merci les gars. » dit Miki avec un grand sourire.

La conversation terminée, le trio emmena leur captif dans une salle de classe spéciale.

Le lieu était on peut plus décaler avec l'atmosphère sereine et conviviale de la majorité de l'école. Au lieu des couloirs proprets et lumineux, cette salle était plongée dans une semi obscurité dérangeante. Les meubles constituaient également une angoisse ténue, à l'opposé totale des locaux scolaires normaux ! Peu de gens connaissaient cet endroit, il était en fait conçu comme une salle d'interrogatoire réservée aux Saints Chevaliers. La décoration simple d'ébène brute se résumait à une table et deux chaises. Ce n'était sans doute pas le plus effrayant : aux murs pendaient des menottes et des chaines en fer. Ces ustensiles servaient d'ordinaire à maîtriser les colosses qui ne savaient pas se tenir tranquille. En bref, la salle idéale pour que personne ne les dérange. Pour cela, soit il aurait fallu que l'un d'eux parle de cet endroit soit qu'une personne extérieure les ait vu y entrer.

Furuichi fut attaché contre un mur par une paire de menottes dont le pourtour était entouré de fourrure. Et Alex trouva utile de le bâillonner avec un des objets confisqués et relégués dans une caisse de la salle. Ainsi, Takayuki se retrouva pendu par les poignets et muselé par une boule en plastique, utilisée en général pour le SM.

Tandis qu'il était inconscient, Miki et ses amis prirent quelques précautions. A savoir éteindre le portable de leur victime ainsi que les leurs afin qu'absolument rien n'interfère avec leur 'petite mission'. Cela fait, ils fermèrent les rideaux et la porte fut verrouillée à double tour.

« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, non ? » demanda Sakaki.

« S'il avait été plus fort oui. Il ne sait jamais battu de sa vie. Le coup de Gô était assez puissant quand même. Il risque d'en avoir encore pour quelques minutes. » précisa le karatéka.

« Mm. Sauf que sa position m'excite un peu trop les gars. Je ne résisterais pas à le toucher un peu. » déclara le capitaine du club de boxe.

« Du calme. Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui ! On ne va pas le violer ! » répliqua Miki.

« Hé ! Il parait qu'un type avec un bébé fouille les salles de classes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Tu crois qu'il veut se battre avec les six Chevaliers ?! » s'écria une personne dans le couloir.

Hisaya tilta à ses mots. L'envie le démangeait de sortir et d'aller voir Oga pour des explications sur le passé !

« Vas-y Miki ! On voit bien que tu meures d'envie d'aller le retrouver. Règle tes comptes avec ce type. On te jure de ne pas toucher à ton mec. » assura le kendoka avec un petit sourire.

« Merci les gars. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Ses fantasmes avec Furuichi attendraient… Cela faisait des années que la trahison de son ami lui trottait dans la tête. D'abord, il préférait en finir avec ses traumatismes avant de passer à la joie du plaisir avec son beau Taka-chan.

La porte du local fut aussitôt refermée après la sortie du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Dès lors, le blond esquissa un sourire terrifiant et son meilleur ami n'en semblait absolument pas affecté.

« Parfait ! Toi, tu as peut-être promis mais pas moi. Donc, je peux faire ce que je veux à ce petit agneau. » susurra Alex.

Aussitôt l'adolescent fondit sur le prisonnier et arracha sa veste. Dès que la peau blanche du torse fut visible, ce fut comme si une odeur alléchante titillait les narines du garçon. Alex n'attendit pas pour s'attaquer au corps à sa merci complète. D'office, sa bouche s'attaqua au cou de Furuichi suivant une veine saillante. Alex ne résista pas à marquer d'un beau suçon la peau blanche. Cependant pour que Miki ne remarque rien trop vite, il eut l'intelligence de le faire derrière une oreille. La trace ne serait pas visible puisque les cheveux de Takayuki masquaient habilement l'endroit. Son forfait accompli, le blond explora plus encore. Il dériva sur le cou, atteignit les omoplates. Là, il se servit de sa langue sur les tétons pointant et les agaça jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouges.

Sakaki de son côté commençait à être très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ne tint plus. La vision indécente de ses deux éphèbes se frottant l'un contre l'autre l'excitait au plus haut point.

Le garçon à la queue de cheval s'approcha félinement du spectacle. Son meilleur ami avisa sa présence toute proche et se décala afin de laisser le bas de sa 'friandise' libre. L'opportunité fut aussitôt saisie ! Le pantalon de Furuichi se retrouva à voler dans la pièce, loin des protagonistes. Derechef, la blancheur immaculée se teinta de légères marques de morsures de plus en plus violacées. C'était comme si la saveur de la peau contaminait tous ceux qui la touchaient. Tant et si bien que les deux agresseurs n'entendaient rien d'autre que leurs gémissements de plaisir et la respiration douce de leur victime. Celle-ci commençait lentement à émerger, le coup reçu avait été plutôt violent. Et puis, il était un garçon normal lui, contrairement à Oga, Kanzaki ou un membre d'Ishiyama. Sa résistance à la douleur était la même que pour le commun des mortels, pas celle d'un fou de bagarre !

Cependant les sensations qui l'envahirent à son réveil ne le mettaient pas en confiance… un peu trop familière à son goût ! Les souvenirs d'époques qu'il avait espérées finies à jamais remontèrent en lui.

Il se revoit à 8 ans étalé sur un bureau, une ombre imposante le surplombant et lui arrachant ses vêtements. A 12 ans, un homme en imper le kidnappe puis le séquestre dans une cave et tente de le violer. Enfin à 14 ans, son professeur particulier l'accule contre son lit et le force à lui faire une gorge chaude. Heureusement dans ces trois cas, la police ou son père étaient intervenus à temps. Malgré tout les séquelles étaient toujours bien présentes. Cependant un atout non négligeable a été acquis depuis lors : le karaté. Son père connaissait un professeur ceinture noire et lui a recommandé de s'y essayer. L'autodéfense était la meilleure chose à faire selon lui. Au bout de ses 2 ans d'entraînement, Furuichi se défendait suffisamment bien pour sa protection personnelle. Et à ce moment précis, dans cette salle de classe, il était temps de se lâcher et de démontrer que ses efforts avaient payés.

Il devait faire fi de ses langues parcourant son corps et se calmer tout d'abord. Revivre cette partie sombre de ce passé était dur mais il devait également passer outre. Tout cela ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de ses agresseurs. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais il s'en fichait bien ! Quelques minutes pour se vider l'esprit et ne penser à rien, plus de sensations, plus de stimulations. Son corps n'avait eut aucune réaction aux touchers licencieux, probablement parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être caressé. Depuis ces événements les hommes n'avaient plus eu grâce à ses yeux et il refusait de se laisser approcher par eux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il cherchait à approcher des filles, pour se sentir plus vivant. Cependant il avait eu beau lorgner sur leurs fesses ou leurs poitrines, même s'il donnait le change, cela ne lui faisait rien. Etrangement seul Oga avait pu l'intéresser sans le rebuter complètement. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi mais pour le moment il avait autre chose à penser.

Aussi discrètement qu'il put il leva la jambe gauche pour tenter d'assommer le garçon en train de le sucer. Certes il ne ressentait rien mais voir cet inconnu occupé avec son sexe le répugnait. Un coup net du genou dans la tempe du gars aux cheveux longs et un parasite en moins sur son corps. Mais aussi discret fût-il pour donner l'estocade, le blond sur son côté repéra immédiatement le problème de son ami. Son temps de réaction fut bénéfique à Furuichi pour se balancer suffisamment et lui administrer son coude dans le visage. Les deux agresseurs n'étaient pas évanouis mais assez sonné pour que Takayuki tire sur ses chaînes. Sa force brute, assez conséquente vu ses entraînements réguliers, réussit à casser le tuyau qui lui servait de soutien. La barre en métal tomba en plein sur la tête d'un de ses assaillants, l'envoyant définitivement au sol.

Au vu du bruit que cela produisit, le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'entendit pas la cavalcade dans le couloir. Et tandis qu'il se dépêtrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, enlevant son bâillon au passage, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ou plutôt se vit défoncée purement et simplement par un Oga furibard ! Le brun avec Beelzebub toujours agrippé à son cou pénétra dans la pièce énervé au possible. Mais quand le voyou avisa la scène son expression changea net. Il n'était plus énervé mais étonné de voir son meilleur ami debout face à deux inconnus. Cependant ce qui le choqua plus encore c'était la tenue quasi inexistante de son Furuichi. Comment pouvait-il se balader à poil ici ? D'autant qu'il avait deux garçons bizarres pour seul compagnie !

« Oga. Réveille-toi s'il te plait ! »

L'appel désespéré de son unique copain fit émerger la Bête ! Revenant à la réalité, le brun constata que le blondinet s'était emparé de Taka-chan.

« Petite raclure ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu, toi. Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera encore mieux d'avoir un spectateur. Il pourra constater que tu n'es qu'une petite pute. » Ricana Alex.

Le ton et les menaces du type finirent d'achever le peu de patience dont faisait preuve Tatsumi.

« D'où tu le traites comme ça, crevard ?! Je vais te défoncer la gueule. » Hurla l'Ogre en courant vers eux.

Cependant le geste qui suivit le statufia. Takayuki emprisonné dans une étreinte de fer se vit lécher la joue mais en plus le boxeur amena sa main sur son pénis exposé à la vue de tous. Le Chevalier commença alors à caresser la longueur avec délicatesse et en regardant Oga droit dans les yeux, un rictus aux lèvres. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà débordant du 'boss' d'Ishiyama.

« Enfoiré de sous-merde ! » Jura grossièrement le brun avant de se déplacer si vite que son adversaire ne le vit pas.

En une seconde, il était derrière l'enquiquineur de son Taka et lui foutait son poing dans la tempe. Le pauvre garçon vola à travers la salle et alla s'encastrer seul dans le mur. Furuichi lui était bien à l'abri dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'avait agrippé juste après sa violente attaque.

Après un moment de flottement à cette étreinte pour le moins atypique venant du célèbre Ogre, Takayuki le repoussa le rouge aux joues.

« Merci. » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux blancs allait se détourner dans l'optique de retrouver ses vêtements, Tatsumi plissa les yeux d'énervement. Subitement, le poignet du blanc fut pris dans un étau. Son corps fut retourné sèchement vers le voyou qui lui servait de meilleur ami. A l'attitude des plus étranges d'ailleurs selon l'avis de Furuichi.

« Oï Furuichi ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que c'était que ce plan ?! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es dans cet état. Je t'ai cherché partout et voilà ce que je trouve. T'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Le susnommé détourna les yeux et préféra se taire. Franchement la situation n'était pas assez claire pour lui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait ? Il voulait qu'on le viole devant lui peut-être pour qu'enfin son cerveau se mette en marche ?!

« ABRUTI ! Ce n'est pas assez explicite pour toi, ce que tu viens de voir ?! Pour ce que ça vaut t'avais qu'à le laisser continuer t'aurais tout de suite capté qu'il voulait m'enculer. Ouais ben non merci je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! »

Les mots employés si crument firent écarquillés les yeux du brun, qui captait enfin la situation. Au lieu d'être dégoûté immédiatement par la vision qui s'imposait à lui, le 'père' du démon s'imagina à la place du blondinet !

Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Miki débarqua dans la pièce.

« Taka-chan ! » S'écria-t-il.

Oga l'avait semé dans les nombreux couloirs et il avait fini par prendre le mauvais chemin. Il avait du mal à croire que ce grand échalas pouvait s'en faire pour quelqu'un et n'imaginait donc pas qu'il courait après son Taka ! C'était donc déçu qu'il revint vers la salle où ses compagnons surveillaient son futur copain. Il étudia la scène avec stupéfaction. L'évidence s'imposa alors à lui. Seul Oga avait pu mettre les deux garçons dans cet état et libéré leur prisonnier. Enervé qu'il obtienne la vedette devant Takayuki encore une fois et accessoirement pour venger ses amis, Hisaya provoqua le brun.

« Oga ! Bordel tu t'es encore battu contre des gars qui ne t'avaient rien fait ! C'est trop je vais te donner une leçon ! »

« Hein ? » Trouva seulement à répondre l'appelé.

Aussitôt s'engagea un combat entre les deux ex-amis. De son côté Furuichi n'en revenait presque pas. D'où est-ce que Miki tirait des conclusions pareilles ? Franchement il n'avait pas remarqué son absence de tenue ? Bien décidé à se foutre royalement de leur dispute puérile-de son avis- Taka passa outre les bruits du combat et rechercha ses fringues dans la salle. Son pantalon traînait dans un coin avec son boxer dedans et il les enfila sans attendre. Cela dit il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa chemise. Et étant en été il n'avait pas le moindre blazer pouvant le sauver. Il allait devoir se balader toute l'après-midi avec une chemise déchirée. Une fois un peu plus présentable, le jeune homme se retourna vers la zone de combat où les coups s'échangeaient violemment.

« Hé ! Vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Si on ne retourne pas en cours on va avoir des problèmes. » Intervint-il.

Si Hisaya l'écouta, les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même bloc afin de le faire taire avec un : « On n'a pas encore fini alors ferme-la ! » Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans leur gorge à la vision d'un Takayuki en mode boudeur, la chemise ouverte et aux yeux lançant des éclairs. Ce tableau suffit au karatéka pour virer au rouge et saigner largement du nez. La vision sexy qui se présentait à lui était de trop pour son pauvre cœur amoureux. Oga en profita pour le prendre en traître et l'envoyer valser. Ce dernier, s'il avait eu un instant de flottement, ne perdait jamais son objectif premier de vue !

« Ouais ! On peut y aller. Mm, tu vas y retourner comme ça ? » Assentit Tatsumi.

« Pas vraiment le choix, y a rien ici pour se rhabiller convenablement. Franchement c'étaient de vrais malotrus, ils auraient pu détacher les boutons comme tout le monde mais non. Une putain de bande de primate ces salauds. »

Le père du diable acquiesça mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mater un peu la peau offerte à sa vue. Ce qui fut le cas de tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur classe.

Furuichi ouvrit de lui-même la porte et pénétra dans l'antre de la racaille. Tous étaient présents pour une fois. C'était toujours bien de se reposer après la pause déjeuné et le professeur semblait être aux abonnés absents, à la plus grande joie des adolescents. Ces derniers tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers le bruit provoqué. Mais au lieu d'hurler leur rage comme de coutume, ils se retrouvèrent la mâchoire à terre de surprise. Natsume fut le premier à se reprendre, émettant un sifflement appréciateur à la vision de l'épiderme immaculé. Quand Tatsumi entra le poing prêt à frapper celui qui avait trop apprécié le spectacle, Himékawa ricana. L'ensemble du groupe attendit d'entendre ce qu'il allait sortir comme connerie. Mais contre toute attente ce qu'il déclara amena le rouge aux joues de l'entièreté des voyous.

« Eh ben, je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas clairs ces deux là. Ils ont du y aller à fond pour être dans cet état les deux chauds lapins. »

Tatsumi et Furuichi prirent également des couleurs mais préféraient se taire. Ce scénario n'était pas le plus déplacé de tous et le blanc préférait encore cette version plutôt que dire la vérité. Comme de rien, il alla s'asseoir à sa place. Cependant ses mouvements n'échappèrent à personne, le fait que la chemise s'ouvre sur son torse ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps quand il allait à la piscine et bien dans le cas présent, il prenait la chose de cette façon. De toute manière il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Tous sans exception matèrent sans pudeur la blancheur de son corps et les deux petits points roses qui se retrouvaient exhibés involontairement.

Oga n'avait pas raté non plus cette exposition outrageuse et les remarques de ses camarades ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Il imita cependant son ami et s'assit sagement. Depuis le début, il ne remarquait pas que Baby Beel était bizarrement attentif à Takayuki. Le bébé regarda les deux garçons l'un après l'autre. Dans sa petite tête l'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Le blanc le faisait bien marrer à se disputer avec son père et leur dispute débile était son jeu favori, il aimait les provoquer. Accessoirement, les cheveux de l'humain accompagnant son contractant lui rappelait l'enfer et ses monstres diversifiés. C'était après tout le seul garçon qu'il connaissait avec des cheveux blancs et jeune de surcroit. En bref, Beelzebub adorait Taka-chan, le diminutif que le brun utilisait le plus dans le privé. Pour ne rien arranger l'heure du biberon avait été quasi oubliée avec cette aventure et son ventre se rappelait à lui. C'est donc sans vraiment réfléchir que l'enfant sauta sur le dos de la personne devant lui. A savoir Furuichi en personne. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui stupéfait de ne pas se faire électrocuter.

« Dabuuu. » Geignit l'enfant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Takayuki fut interpellé par ce léger cri puis réfléchit à toute vitesse pour deviner le fin mot de l'histoire. Toute la bande regardait curieux ce nouveau spectacle d'un autre genre et peu courant. Mais la scène qui suivit fut ce qui choqua définitivement le plus. Beel sauta sur les genoux de son nouveau porteur puis se redressa légèrement en enlevant sa tétine. Enfin, le petit démon happa le téton du garçon dans sa bouche et le téta avec force. A cette vue, les gens d'Ishiyama eurent bien du mal à ne pas rire cependant c'était la réaction du blanc qui les scotcha sur place. Certes aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu ce type d'expérience mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il gémisse indécemment à cette action ?!

« Beel arrête ça. Je ne suis pas ta mère putain ! Ca fait mal, stop. »

Furuichi tentait bien de décoller le gamin de lui mais le petit était pire qu'une sangsue tirant sur la peau sensible. Oga après un temps d'hésitation devant cet échange finit par reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Sale mioche lâche le ! Putain ! Tu pouvais pas te manifester comme d'habitude ? Il est là ton biberon ! Maintenant viens ici et dégage ta bouche de là ! » Intervint-il.

Le ton avait été sans réplique cependant le jeune démon fit la sourde oreille. Ce ne fut que quand il reprit son souffle qu'on comprit pourquoi. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse du lait sortait bien du sein de Takayuki ! Pourtant son corps n'avait pas changé et aussitôt qu'on aperçu le liquide, l'entièreté de la classe s'écria que c'était bien trop space pour être normal !

Et ils avaient bien raison. Sur un toit légèrement éloigné, face à l'établissement, une Hildegarde aux anges s'esclaffait de sa petite transformation.

« Ce n'est pas gentil Hilda-san. Pauvre Takayuki, subir une telle chose de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ce n'est… »

La blonde n'écouta pas plus les remontrances d'AlainDelon, les ovations sur ce garçon ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

« Pff. Faut bien que je m'occupe. Je m'ennuie moi toute seule à la maison et leur jeu a l'air marrant. D'autant que tu n'as rien fait non plus quand ton précieux Taka-sama se faisait tripoter. »

« Mais… Oh c'est embarrassant mais je trouvais cela plutôt excitant. » Répondit en rougissant le grand homme musclé.

« Voyez-vous ça. En plus Tatsumi m'a l'air jaloux de Beelze-sama. C'est vraiment intéressant. Après tout, notre maître a besoin d'une mère. En tant que servante je ne peux tenir ce rôle et Furuichi semble tout à fait correspondre à ses besoins. C'est parfait ! AlainDelon il faut réussir à marier Tatsumi et Takayuki ensemble. Je te charge de capturer ton idole et de l'amener à la maison. Sur le champ ! Exécution et arrête de marmonner je ne sais quoi dans ta barbe, vieux fou pervers ! »

Heureusement pour le pauvre humain en question, le flot de lait s'arrêta en même temps que Beel fut repu. Restant pratique, le blanc lui fit faire son rôt puis le borda pour enfin avoir un peu de paix dans ce jour pourri !

« Dis maman tu nous préviendras quand ton fiston chéri aura besoin de faire pipi ? » Se moqua franchement Kanzaki.

Son éternel second se marra un coup à sa remarque… mais vraiment pas longtemps. Deux coups de poings bien placé et assez violents les firent s'évanouir sur leur table. Takayuki n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'ils insinuaient, même s'il y avait une part de vérité ! Plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression d'être un substitut de mère pour ce foutu gosse des enfers. Le reste de la classe ricana à leur déconvenue non sans s'étonner que ce soit le faible Furuichi qui ait réussi à les assommer.

Oga le regardait encore tout en réfléchissant. C'était une évidence Furuichi était doué avec les enfants, surtout Beel en fait. Il ignorait comment il produisait du lait mais en six mois de cohabitation démoniaque, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Plus le brun pensait plus son pote de toujours prenait de la place dans son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit sans lui, depuis l'arrivée du bébé en réalité s'il creusait bien. La fois où Himekawa avait capturé son ami l'avait mis dans une rage folle et l'avait fait progressé jusqu'à avoir cette marque sur la main. Vraiment depuis quelques temps, il se rendait compte que le blanc prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur de brute. Oh il n'en devenait pas faible pour autant, simplement voir l'expression fascinée du garçon suffisait à le remotiver et se dépasser.

Mais ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui le rendait encore plus irritable. Ils se permettaient tous de mater son meilleur ami. Pourquoi le fait de voir son ventre et ses tétons, ou même s'il ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt cette tétée le rendait fou à ce point ?! Ce ne pouvait pas qu'être parce qu'ils étaient amis. En temps normal il se serait marré et aurait laissé faire. Cependant là, cela l'énervait au plus haut point ! De quel droit Beel se jetait sur son Taka-chan. Certes il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui à la maison, principalement sur son intelligence quand personne ne l'écoutait, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Non il y avait quelque chose là-dessous et Oga finirait bien par savoir quoi !

Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de se confronter à l'intéressé.

« Furuichi ! On va dehors. Je dois te parler maintenant. »

Au vu de sa tête de démon effrayant, Taka ne préféra pas discuter et se leva avec le fils de Satan entre les mains. Il passa le premier la porte et Tatsumi suivit juste deux secondes plus tard.

« Aah ! Il s'est enfui ! Oh ! Et merde, il s'est barré avec le bébé, je dois respecter la distance de 15 mètres, moi ! Comment je vais faire ?! »

« Salut. » Surgit à côté de lui.

« Mm, Hilda. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« Ton repas. » Dit-elle simplement en lui tendant la boite. « Au fait, où est le jeune maître ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, le brun ne savait vraiment pas comment lui apprendre la nouvelle et hésitait sachant qu'il allait essuyer une grosse colère. Malgré tout elle seule pouvait l'aider dans le cas présent.

« Furuichi est parti je sais pas comment avec il y a deux secondes. »

« Quoi ?! » Hurla la jeune femme.

Alors qu'intérieurement elle jubilait de sa comédie et savait exactement qu'AlainDelon attendait caché dans le gymnase de l'école. Soit à une distance de 14 mètres environ de Tatsumi.

« Espèce d'incompétent. On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seul ! Il faut retrouver le jeune maître ! Et t'acheter une femme par la même occasion, ça ne mangera pas de pain ! Non mais franchement perdre le futur seigneur des démons ! Quelle honte ! »

« Non mais sérieux, d'où tu sors ce genre d'expression, toi ? En quoi ça m'aidera de manger du pain ? »

« Abruti ! Tu regardes jamais les séries télévisées européennes ou quoi ? C'est une manière de dire que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir une présence plus maternelle à côté de toi pour élever le jeune maître ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ? » Brailla la servante-démon.

Tout en parlant les deux jeunes gens avaient dévalé les escaliers et foncèrent en dehors de l'école. Plus discrètement, le monstre spatio-temporel, plus connu comme le baraqué à moustache, les suivait.

Au vu de leurs vitesses à tous, ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer chez Takayuki, endroit le plus logique selon le trio. Les démons bien conscients qu'avec Masaki dans la maison Oga, aucune cérémonie démoniaque ne pouvait avoir lieu. Non, il leur fallait un endroit vide et sans aucune présence humaine. Et à 13 h 00 il n'y avait guère de risque d'avoir les trois autres membres de la famille Furuichi dans les pattes. Tatsumi quant à lui était un tantinet sceptique mais voyait mal où son meilleur ami aurait pu partir seul avec un bébé. Même si le pourquoi lui échappait complètement alors qu'ils étaient sensés parler !

Alain arriva heureusement le premier et pénétra en force dans la maison. C'est-à-dire en sautant directement sur le balcon de la chambre de son petit protégé. La porte-fenêtre n'eut aucune chance contre son poing et il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir le loquet pour entrer de manière un peu plus civilisée. Aussitôt arrivé, il s'ouvrit en deux et le fameux tourbillon temporel apparut. Au même moment-et après une entrée défoncée – l'autre duo se pointa dans la chambre à coucher de celui qu'il cherchait. Le plus jeune découvrit à son entrée le débile d'AlainDelon en plein travail apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui fiche ? » Demanda Tatsumi bêtement.

« Ca se voit non ? Il fait son boulot, un transfert. » Renseigna Hilda.

Avec soin et discrétion, la jeune femme ferma la porte d'un sort et répara l'autre issue d'un autre. Juste après elle exécuta un signe spécifique qui fit apparaître une cage de verre à la dimension de la pièce.

« Oi ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?! »

Tatsumi ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, croyant à une attaque surprise – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux- il se prépara à recevoir ce qui allait sortir du démon dimensionnel.

Chose qui n'était autre que Beelzebub !

« Hein ? Non mais sérieux j'y pige que dalle là ! Il était avec l'autre bizarroïde alors ? Et Furuichi, où il est ? » Réagit aussitôt Oga.

« Da ! » Emit l'enfant en bas âge, espérant attirer l'attention.

Les yeux de son père se fixèrent assez vite sur lui et Beel fut très fier de son effet, le brun avait haussé les sourcils. C'était déjà rare que le bébé accepte de porter quelque chose sur son dos mais là c'était le comble ! Il portait une toge blanche et une couronne de ronces sur la tête.

« Vous êtes magnifique jeune maître ! Je savais que cela vous irait comme un gant. » S'extasia Hildegarde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Attends quoi ?! T'étais dans le coup ?! J'aurais du m'en douter, il y a que toi pour penser à des plans tordus. C'est quoi cette fois ?! Et où est mon meilleur ami bordel ?! »

« Mm. Il me semble que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour lui. Ca cache quelque chose. Enfin, comme je me doutais déjà de tout, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. »

« Réponds-moi au lieu de parler par énigme ! » Vociféra Tatsumi en réponse à la blonde et ses mystères chiants.

Un léger silence, voulu par la démone, perdura quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'accepte dans dire plus.

« Soit. De toute manière, tu vas vite comprendre. Du moins je l'espère pour toi ! AlainDelon, il est temps ! »

« Compris. » Acquiesça simplement l'homme.

Toujours ouvert en grand, une silhouette fut poussée hors du démon, suivie par une ombre plus menue.

« Bonjour. » Salua la dernière personne toute joyeuse.

« Heu… Ce n'est pas Angelica, la fille d'AlainDelon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Et surtout pourquoi elle a attaché Furuichi et dans cette tenue ?! Non mais vous allez finir par me dire ce qui se passe ! »

En effet, il s'agissait bien de la si belle fille démon, tenant un pauvre Takayuki ficelé. Et l'accoutrement dont parlait Oga se résumait à un short noir déchiré au niveau des cuisses. Le torse si appétissant du pauvre humain était exposé une fois de plus à la vue de tous. Mais ses chevilles, ses poignets et sa bouche étaient bardés de cordes. Et bien évidemment avec sa veine, le garçon se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, affalé sur le sol.

« Magnifique ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, la cérémonie peut commencer. » jubila ouvertement Hildegarde.

Air qui ne rassura pas du tout les deux jeunes garçons. Le brun protesta aussitôt.

« STOP ! Il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je vois venir le coup fourré alors que je ne suis pas le gars le plus intelligent ici ! Alors si même moi je trouve la situation bizarroïde, c'est que vous allez me faire un truc chtarbé. »

Les deux filles ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, elles s'étaient donné du mal pour organiser le rite usuel des démons. Elles entendaient bien qu'on respecte leur travail. Surtout Angelica qui s'était acharnée à coudre le mince tissu recouvrant Furuichi. Etape d'ailleurs plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors que la fille interdimensionnelle pestait intérieurement, elle eut une idée de génie.

« Tatsumi ! J'ai une très bonne raison pour que tu acceptes notre petit jeu. »

« Un jeu tout ça ?! Me prend pas pour un idiot c'est bien trop gros pour que ce soit un jeu ! Parce que Baby Beel même pour jouer ne s'habillerait pas à se point-là ! Il n'a pas un seul bout de peau à nu, ça veut bien dire que c'est sérieux votre truc ! »

Là, le contractant marquait un putain de point, la gravité de la situation se mesurait généralement avec la participation du fils du diable. Mais cela ne démonta pas pour autant les démones.

« C'est parce que Beelze-sama a fait une promesse. Mais c'est juste un jeu sans danger aucun pour vous. Je te le jure. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire enjôleur et innocent.

« Mm, peut-être. Dis toujours en quoi ça consiste. » Céda légèrement Tatsumi, ne pouvant qu'être gentil avec une fille. Foutue éducation de parents normaux !

Intérieurement les filles ricanèrent, c'était trop facile de faire chanter les hommes. Angélica était la plus diplomate des deux et donc continua à parler.

« Alors voilà, c'est très simple. On joue simplement une petite cérémonie résumant comment le premier pacte entre le diable et les hommes s'est établi. Tu vas voir il n'y a rien de compliqué à faire. Beelze-sama joue l'intermédiaire entre les deux mondes. Toi tu seras le roi des Enfers et Furuichi l'humain. Jusque là, ça ne devrait pas trop te dépayser. Ensuite, le jeune maître va prononcer quelques mots. En substance il vous demandera à tous les deux de boire le liquide qui se trouve dans cette coupe - Elle lui montra la boisson ressemblant à du vin rouge. – Ensuite il fera quelques signes et apposera sa main sur vos poitrines. Et c'est tout. Il faut juste que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt le temps du jeu. »

« Mm. Bon ça a l'air sans danger. D'accord. » Accepta Tatsumi.

« Mm Mmm Mmmm Mmm Mmm mmm. » Protesta Taka-chan toujours face contre terre.

Ce que personne ne parvint à traduire tellement la corde était serrée. S'ils avaient pu décoder le message, cela aurait probablement donné : « Putain arrêtez ça ! On m'a kidnappé pour un putain de jeu à la con, mon œil ouais ! »

« T'inquiète pas Furuichi, ça va bien se passer. Je suis sûr qu'on ne risque rien. Ha ha ! » Rigola le brun, sûr de lui.

La suite se passa exactement comme l'avait dit la jeune fille. Les deux garçons étaient torses nus face à Baby Beel qui se lança dans un discours véhément. Hilda donna quelques répliques à Oga et lui fit hocher la tête plusieurs fois. Cependant lors d'une phrase particulière Furuichi comprit qu'ils étaient vraiment menés en bateau ! Non mais dans quel jeu – démoniaque ou humain – pouvait-on entendre : « Je jure d'assurer protection et soutien éternel à celle qui se lie désormais à moi ! » Une seule réponse s'imposait dans son esprit logique : le mariage ! Les jeunes filles humaines, dont sa sœur, étaient friandes d'imaginer leur futur serment devant l'autel. Malgré ses efforts la corde ne cédait pas. Lorsque la coupe fut portée à ses lèvres, AlainDelon se cala derrière lui et lui fit pencher la tête lui faisant avaler le liquide légèrement sucré. Enfin le bébé lança plusieurs Dabu en les désignant du doigt l'un et l'autre puis vint apposer ses mains sur leurs poitrines avec le soutien d'Hilda. Aussitôt une lumière bien réelle et légèrement familière irradia des deux membres se répercutant sur les pectoraux des garçons. La lueur se rétracta au bout de quelques minutes puis Baby Beel hurla bien fort une nouvelle série de Dabu qu'Hilda savait vouloir dire : Je vous déclare mari et femme, embrassez-vous ! »

Mais pour ce faire on devait retirer son bâillon à Furuichi. De toute manière il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Les deux jeunes auraient pu protester, le serment était irrévocable, en témoignaient les signes mari et femme sur leurs torses. Aussi sans s'inquiéter outre mesure, Angélica enleva les liens qui entravaient l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Dès que le bébé constata ce fait il répéta son Dabu de fin : « Embrassez-vous ! »

« Pourquoi il s'excite comme ça ?! C'est fini non ? » S'étonna Oga.

« Abruti t'as pas encore compris ?! » S'insurgea Takayuki qui réalisait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il était hors de question que son amitié avec Oga soit foutue en l'air par un quatuor démoniaque ! Ah ça non ! Sa vie était déjà merdique mais là il frôlait les bas fonds de l'enfer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce crétin d'AlainDelon aille raconter son béguin pour le brun à ses deux tarées ?! Il savait qu'il parlait dans son sommeil, qu'il ne parlait que d'Oga. Où était le problème ? C'était son meilleur ami et il arrivait systématiquement quelque chose lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Angélica avait trop parlé lorsqu'elle cousait directement sur lui son foutu mini short. Et le nombre répété de piqures sur ses jambes l'avaient fait doutés de ses bonnes intentions. Après tout déjà à ce moment-là il était entravé. En fait il s'était vu ligoté par AlainDelon lui-même pendant qu'il patientait dans le gymnase. « Une punition pour votre attitude aguichante alors que je vous aimais sincèrement. » Avait-il dit ! Salopard de moustachu, à voir des choses qui n'existaient pas ! Depuis le début il savait que c'était un piège ! Quand il avait tenté de s'enfuir, rampant misérablement la fille l'avait rapatrié avec une force de brute et l'avait maintenu jusqu'au transfert. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, il se retrouvait marier à son amour secret alors qu'il ne s'était même pas déclaré et qu'il ne comptait pas le faire ! Putain de démons envahissants, ils n'avaient donc aucune pitié pour ses peurs profondes et ses états d'âmes. Franchement qu'allait dire sa famille si jamais elle était mise au courant et ceux d'Oga ? Ah mais non, il oubliait que les démons ne se souciaient pas des misérables humains. Normal puisqu'ils cherchaient à les exterminer avec ce crétin de bébé.

Pour autant, Hilda aurait pu facilement comprendre avec ses pouvoirs qu'il n'extériorisait rien de ses sentiments personnels. Le fanatique des filles ce n'était qu'un personnage qu'il avait crée de toutes pièces pour éviter de ressasser sans cesse son passé. Et elle le savait mais s'en foutait parfaitement. En plus, la servante devait sentir son affection toute particulière pour le seul homme qui ne l'ait jamais désiré sexuellement du premier coup d'œil. Cela l'avait tant reposé de ne plus être obligé d'être sur ses gardes constamment. Ah si seulement tout avait pu rester comme avant.

Alors qu'il ressassait tous ses sentiments pour Oga et criait de rage intérieurement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Quand tous virent qu'il craquait, ils eurent un petit coup au cœur. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt mignon si désemparé, même les filles rougirent de leurs pensées premières. Cependant personne n'était préparé à la contre-attaque qu'il lança ensuite. Ses pleurs se tarirent et ses yeux encore un peu rouges devinrent furieux. Dès lors, avec une force peu commune, il flanqua les démons hors de sa chambre en cassant le verre démoniaque au passage. L'entièreté de sa chambre revint enfin à la normale et seul restait avec lui son ex-meilleur ami et désormais époux !

« Ben Furuichi t'en fais un foin ! C'était juste un jeu… pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. »

A cette phrase, la colère du blanc remonta d'un coup !

« Si t'es pas foutu de comprendre ce qu'ils nous ont fait tu peux prendre la porte espèce de crétin ! Tu sais lire les glyphes démoniaques oui ou merde ? Hilda nous l'a appris alors sers-toi de ta tête ! »

« Hein ? Des glyphes ? Où tu… » Commença Tatsumi avant de se voir dans le miroir un peu plus loin.

En effet, son ami ne plaisantait pas, il avait un signe là où Beel l'avait touché.

« Mari ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Mmm, merde ça ne part pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

Alors qu'il se tournait vers l'autre humain, il distingua le signe gravé sur sa peau si blanche. Le rouge tranchait nettement avec la couleur particulière du corps de Furuichi. Le mot 'femme' était nettement visible sur le pectoral droit. Tandis que le sien était sur le gauche. La compréhension fit enfin sa place dans son esprit. Mais au lieu de s'énerver ou de tempêter qu'on lui enlève cela, il resta calme.

« Oh ok. Bah en même temps, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Tu feras une bonne mère. Je me le disais déjà ce midi, c'est plutôt pas mal. »

La dite mère resta interdit à sa réplique pour le moins inattendue. Certes lui aussi savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour le bébé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était la seconde signification de cette nouvelle condition.

Cependant avant que Furuichi puisse parler, la porte s'ouvrit largement. Beelzebub et Hilda entrèrent comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon je sais que ceci sera votre chambre conjugale mais j'ai une ou deux choses à faire avant de vous laisser voler de vos propres ailes. »

Les mots de la démone statufièrent les deux garçons ! Ils avaient bien entendu « chambre conjugale » ? Non mais elle ne manquait pas de toupet ! En prime elle se comportait comme une mère soucieuse de leur vie de couple… Effrayant !

« Oî ! Vous m'écoutez ?! D'abord sachez que Beelze-sama n'est pas content, il vous a pourtant demandé deux fois d'achever la cérémonie et vous n'avez toujours rien fait ! Alors grouillez-vous un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Euh… Alors ce qu'il criait tout à l'heure… il voulait qu'on s'embrasse ! Non mais quel petit pervers ! Vouloir regarder ses parents se rouler une pelle, il est vraiment gonflé. » Rigola Tatsumi.

« Fais-le au lieu de rire comme un bossu, crétin. » Répliqua aussitôt Hildegarde, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Alors là, même pas en rêve ! » Commença à protester l'autre adolescent.

« Hn et pourquoi pas ? T'as quelque chose contre ton petit mari, chérie ? » Taquina le brun.

Un coup de poing magistral fut sa réponse.

« Ose répéter ça, crétin arrogant ! Qui est ta chérie ? Non mais j'aurais tout entendu. C'est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça, va mourir ! » S'énerva le blanc.

Baby Beel par contre commençait à oublier le but premier de sa présence et jubilait extatique de la bagarre qui se déroulait entre ses deux humains préférés.

Lorsque Tatsumi put se relever, il s'excusa platement de sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Taka-chan accepta ses excuses mais lui interdit de lui trouver un petit nom féminin ou bien il le tuait. Face-à-face, les yeux toujours brillant de colère Taka ne s'attendit absolument pas à l'action qu'Oga effectua ensuite. Le brun lui avait chopé la tête comme s'il voulait donner un coup mais au lieu de ça, il l'approcha de lui… et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Incapable de se défendre, Takayuki ne put que céder au baiser et se boudiner contre son époux. Dire que son rêve se réalisait ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'autant qu'il connaissait suffisamment l'Ogre pour savoir qu'il serait fidèle à son serment, le prenant très au sérieux puisqu'il était un homme. Et selon les Oga, les hommes devaient toujours respecté leur promesse et engagement.

« Dabu ! » _'Enfin !' _ S'excita aussitôt l'enfant.

Hilda ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, contente de voir au moins un de ses plans mené à bien. Elle était même plutôt fière d'elle, après tout c'était grâce à elle qu'ils étaient mariés. La jeune femme les aurait bien laissé profiter l'un de l'autre mais elle devait encore éclaircir un point. Aussi elle les interrompit brusquement en toussant.

« Mm, quoi ?! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ? » S'agaça Tatsumi enlevant enfin ses lèvres de sa tentation incarnée.

« Peut-être bien mais je vous avais pourtant dit que je devais vous parler d'autre chose. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Ben dis le vite qu'on en finisse ! »

« Très bien pas la peine de s'énerver. Sachez juste que le monde des enfers ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Lorsque la destruction de la terre arrivera, vous resterez à nos côtés en tant que sujets. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je comprendrais si on était des démons. Bon pour Tatsumi ça me parait logique que Beel ne lui fera pas de mal puisqu'il est son père. Mais moi, j'ai des doutes quand même. Après tout je ne suis lié par le sang qu'avec Takumi. »

« Hein ? Par le sang ? De quoi tu parles ? » Intervint Oga.

« Aah ! T'as vraiment rien compris à cette cérémonie ! La coupe qu'on a bue c'était notre sang qu'on s'échangeait. J'ai bu le tien, c'est probablement Hilda qui a recueilli le tien et Angélica c'est chargée de prélever le mien. » Expliqua Furuichi.

« Exactement. Cependant nous avons inséré un détail dans ta coupe Furuichi. Il y avait également du sang du jeune maître. Tu fais donc officiellement partie de la famille démoniaque. Quoique tu en faisais partiellement partie depuis le début. »

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous ne sommes pas du genre à ne rien faire en enfer. » Explicita la servante. « Nous avons fait des recherches sur vous deux. Tatsumi était un humain normal. Il s'est retrouvé lier à Beelze-sama par le sang et est donc devenu un démon. Quant à toi, après avoir creusé un peu, j'ai retrouvé de faibles gênes d'incube dans ton ADN. Pour être précise, ta grand-mère t'a transmis ses gênes démoniaques. Tu ajoutes le sang de démon du jeune maître et de Tatsumi, tu es plus démon qu'humain à l'heure qu'il est. Mais rassurez-vous aucun changement physique ne s'opérera. Tu seras juste une parfaite mère pour ton enfant, tu as déjà l'instinct et le lait. Je pense que c'est tout ce qui devait changer. Voilà, j'ai tout dit ! Allez, je vous laisse savourez votre nuit de noce ! Salut. »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ébahis par les révélations qu'on venait de leur faire. Oga rôdé désormais à passer outre les bizarreries démoniaques, retrouva très vite son aplomb. Voyant son Taka-chan sans défense et toujours à moitié nu, il fut excité au possible. Il fallait dire qu'il se retenait depuis quelques temps de dire ses quatre vérités à Furuichi. A savoir qu'il était vraiment bandant et qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié depuis leurs 15 ans. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste une passade mais les revues érotiques qu'il parvenait à lire en cachette ne l'excitait pas autant que la vision d'un Furuichi souriant. Puis à force de traîner ensemble au lycée, à se serrer les coudes, il avait réalisé que tout cela allait au-delà du désir et de l'envie de lui rouler une pelle. Ca faisait presque un an maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ses vrais sentiments. Cependant ce ne fut que grâce à l'arrivée de Beel et sa bande qu'il apprit enfin les envies profondes de son meilleur ami. AlainDelon venait régulièrement chez lui et entre ses éloges à Takayuki-sama il laissait entendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Tout simplement parce que le garçon ne jurait que par lui jusque dans son sommeil.

Alors depuis le temps qu'il se bridait, il n'allait pas laisser son Taka-chan tranquille de sitôt. Ce dernier se remettait doucement de sa nouvelle affiliation et avait conscience du regard de loup qu'Oga posait sur lui. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'imaginait pas que ses sentiments soient partagés alors il était heureux. Aussi, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait capable de faire cela mais il allait faire le premier pas pour avancer les choses.

« Tatsumi, euh… je… Si tu veux on peut essayer de… »

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, le brun se jeta sur lui et l'accula rapidement sur le lit.

« Inutile de me le dire deux fois. Je ne vais pas me priver. D'ailleurs depuis le temps que j'attends ça… je ne vais pas te laisser dormir crois-moi ! »

Ils n'étaient qu'en milieu d'après-midi mais tous deux semblaient avoir de l'énergie à revendre.

D'emblée le brun happa les lèvres de son épouse pour les malmener un peu avant d'engouffrer sa langue dans l'antre buccal. Cette entrée en matière assez chaud bouillant excita d'office Furuichi dont les joues se teintèrent de rouge. Tatsumi avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, le garçon sous lui dégageait une chaleur enflammant ses sens. D'ailleurs leurs queues étaient presque au garde-à-vous juste avec ce petit échange. D'un autre côté, le blanc était déjà quasi nu alors que l'autre était tout habillé. Et le léger frottement du tissu sur certains points sensibles ne laissaient pas vraiment Taka réfléchir clairement. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que se masturber alors il ignorait un peu quoi faire. Et si Tatsumi le trouvait nul ? Quoique le père du diable n'avait pas énormément de succès avec la gente féminine, tout comme lui. Alors il laissa tomber, oubliant tout pour tenter de contrôler le baiser.

Cependant c'était perdu d'avance, le mari n'entendait pas perdre du terrain. Alors les langues bataillèrent et s'unirent inlassablement. A bout de souffle, les deux garçons se séparèrent de quelques millimètres. Tatsumi ne resta pas inactif très longtemps, il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de Furuichi l'appelait lui réclamant plus. Sans hésiter, le brun déposa de légers baisers papillons sur toute la surface à portée. Le front, les joues, le nez, la commissure des lèves le menton, tout y passa. Takayuki n'aurait jamais pensé que le célèbre Ogre d'Ishiyama pourrait s'avérer si doux et prévenant. Plutôt que de trouver cela dégoûtant comme avec les autres hommes qui l'avaient forcé, ici il était tellement bien qu'il pourrait rester indéfiniment ainsi. Il était heureux de ne pas faire de blocage. A la place tout était naturel, rien n'était calculé et c'était si merveilleux, il se sentait aimé.

Loin de penser à quelque chose, Oga se concentrait plutôt pour ne paraître trop hâtif. Il voulait que ce moment soit spécial pour leurs premières fois à tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas expédier cela et en arriver trop vite au plat de résistance. Après tout, son Taka-chan était extrêmement savoureux et si beau à regarder. Il allait prendre son temps et au diable son excitation grandissante, elle attendrait encore un peu. Ce fut donc un Tatsumi aux anges qui regarda la moindre expression de son homme alors qu'il se frottait simplement contre lui, augmentant la pression dans leurs vêtements. Puis il honora l'entièreté du corps à sa disposition. Le beau visage ne le contentait pas assez, il chercha les points sensibles. Effleurant les tétons, léchant un lobe d'oreille, taquinant une veine du cou, tout était bon pour entendre les délicieux soupirs de son amant.

Puis lasse de jouer, le brun fondit dans le cou de son cher et tendre et mordit franchement la chaire. Il la travailla, la mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang pointe. Il la lécha rapidement avant de descendre lentement dans le creux du cou et de disséminer ses marques. De son côté, la 'pauvre épouse' subissait son supplice en gémissant sourdement. Certes cela le tiraillait un peu mais savoir que son Tat-chan le marquait comme sa propriété le rendait fou de joie. C'était bien meilleur que tous ses fantasmes, les sensations étaient mille fois plus fortes ! Rien que ça l'excita plus encore, son sexe était tellement enserré dans ce foutu mini short ! Il pria pour que Tatsumi se grouille un peu de le libérer de toute cette pression, il n'en pouvait plus. Malgré ses essais pour aller plus vite, appuyant sur la tête de Tatsumi pour faire passer le message, rien n'évolua. Ce sagouin faisait durer le plaisir jusqu'à le rendre dingue.

Malgré tout, le parent du diable comprenait parfaitement l'intention et désirait ardemment la suivre. Mais il était bien décidé à profiter au maximum de l'emprise qu'il avait à ce moment sur sa pauvre victime. Il sentait parfaitement que son Fu-chan était enivré par ses soins, il frémissait après tout sous lui. Oga admira un instant les yeux enfiévrés puis embrassa une nouvelle fois son homme. Ensuite, il consentit à explorer tout le corps exposé. Sa bouche descendit sur les tétons les agressa férocement, les rendant bien dur sous ses doigts rugueux. L'attaque ne laissa pas de marbre Takayuki qui cria lorsque à force d'être pincer et tirer, ses mamelons étaient rouges et plus que sensibles. Tatsumi apprécia les gémissements qu'il entendait distinctement. Aussi il n'hésita pas à agacer plus encore, passant ses doigts encore et encore sur la zone érogène. Tandis que sa langue, elle, traçait un sillon chaud vers le nombril découvert.

Bientôt le brun sentit sa propre zone sensible pulser, voir son amant dans cet état avait le don d'augmenter la pression dans son bas-ventre. Tous deux avaient du mal à se retenir plus longtemps. Cependant Taka-chan, bien conscient d'être resté inactif jusque là, décida d'y mettre du sien. Après un énième baiser, le blanc donna un coup de rein franc pour inverser les positions. Tatsumi s'en étonna mais quand il vit son homme se pencher sur lui pour enlever ses fringues il se laissa faire. Il comptait renverser les places ensuite mais dès que son boxer fut retiré, la bouche de son Taka s'approcha de son sexe. Alors il n'eut pas la force ni l'envie de bouger. Il laissa les commandes à Furuichi qui engloba d'office sa hampe. De légers bruits de succion et des vas-et-viens furent les seuls bruits qui traversèrent la chambre.

« Hum. Arrête Taka-chan. Sinon je vais… »

A ces derniers mots, le blanc fut comme pris de frénésie et accéléra son rythme jusqu'à ce que la semence glisse entre ses lèvres.

« Putain. Je t'avais dit de… »

Une fois de plus, il fut coupé dans son élan ! Voir son Taka-chan à genoux entre ses jambes, se léchant le bout des doigts était vraiment le truc le plus sexy qu'il avait vu à ce jour. Cette seule petite chose avait suffi à ramener une érection conséquente. Presque aussitôt il se jeta ventre à terre sur son épouse et l'accula sur le lit pour la seconde fois. Cette fois c'était sûr fini les préliminaires, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Takayuki écarta largement les jambes, invitant explicitement son homme à y aller et vite ! Le pauvre Oga jura tout bas, avait-on idée d'être à ce point sexy ?! Non mais vraiment faire une chose si osée et rougir de cette façon adorable ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis, son sexe était tendu au maximum désormais. Il pensa à mettre un coussin sous les reins de son amant, cela serait plus pratique et n'irriterait pas trop la belle peau qu'il aimait tant.

« Le lubrifiant est dans le tiroir, par contre je n'ai pas de capote. » Parla Furuichi la voix rauque.

« Mm, une capote ? Je n'en ai pas non plus. Bah ce n'est pas grave, on est jeune et en pleine forme, non ? »

Une seconde l'appréhension du blanc se lut dans ses yeux mais très vite elle fut remplacée par un éclat confiant et il hocha la tête. Tatsumi choppa rapidement le gel et en enduisit son sexe puis il prit un temps considérable à en badigeonner l'entrée de son amant. Il semblait adorer entendre les gémissements de plaisir qu'exhalait sa victime alors qu'un seul de ses doigts entrait et sortait du petit trou. Vint deux puis trois et enfin quatre doigts car le voyou était fort bien gâté par la nature. Aussi doucement qu'il put, il pénétra l'anus de Furuichi restant attentif à sa douleur. Dès qu'une grimace apparaissait sur son visage un baiser ou des mots gentils lui étaient susurrés à l'oreille. D'autres fois par contre, une petite léchouille ou un mordillement sur son oreille suffisait à détourner son attention de l'impression d'écartèlement.

Dès qu'il fut complètement dedans, Tatsumi bougea légèrement. C'étaient de faibles mouvements d'abord pour habituer à sa présence. Puis quand Takayuki se sentit complètement prêt, il se releva à moitié et vint embrasser son Tat-chan et s'empaler sur son sexe par la même occasion. Bien décidé à éviter les excès trop vite, le brun se repositionna convenablement, bien allongé et enchaîna des coups de butoir lents puis nettement plus rapides. Il entrait et sortait à toute allure mais restait les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amour. Alors que la jouissance commençait à les emporter, ils crièrent de concert un « je t'aime » qui amena un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Enfin ils jouirent ensemble et s'affalèrent heureux dans le lit. Ils patientèrent un peu dans le silence, histoire de reprendre un peu leurs esprits après leurs orgasmes. Puis le brun se releva pour aller se nettoyer et vint en faire de même pour son chéri.

« Bon, on dort un peu puis on reprend ok ? » Déclara Tatsumi tout guilleret.

« Mm, alors faudra pas faire trop de bruit. Mes parents et ma sœur ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. » Prévint Taka-chan en avisant l'heure sur son réveil.

Finalement, les deux chauds lapins refirent deux fois l'amour durant la nuit, trouvant toujours des positions plus osées les unes que les autres. Chez les Oga, Hilda et la famille du parent du diable soupaient et s'interrogeaient sur l'absence du fils de la famille. Alors Hilda leur répondit calmement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit être avec sa femme. Je les ai vu cet après-midi ensemble. Ils étaient très mignons. »

« Hein ?! Comment Tatsumi te trompe ? »

« Mais non voyons, on n'a jamais été en couple tous les deux. Je vous ai déjà dit que je venais des Enfers et que votre fils m'aidait juste à élever mon maître dans le but de détruire ce monde. »

« Hm ? Pauvre Hilda, il te mène en bateau et tu lui trouves encore des excuses. Tu es vraiment trop bien pour mon frère. T'as bien fait de le larguer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne change rien, tu peux rester chez nous autant que tu veux ! »

Comme quoi la famille Oga était vraiment un quatuor de crétins ! Cependant la servante ne les reprit pas et abandonna tout espoir de leur faire entendre la vérité. Au moins une chose la faisait sourire. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qui se passerait à l'école demain avec Kunieda !

Et elle ne regretta pas d'aller espionner Saint Ishiyama le lendemain ! L'arrivée en trombe d'Oga et Furuichi en classe était impayable. Ils étaient complètement décoiffés et leur uniforme était vraiment plus que froissé !

« Ils ont remis le couvert ! Putain on ne sera plus jamais tranquille avec ces deux là ! » Se plaignit d'office Himekawa.

« Le petit couple se pointe toujours ensemble. Ils sont vraiment si inséparables que c'en est écœurant. » Rajouta Kanzaki.

Les deux garçons énervés au possible par leurs remarques déplacées leur donnèrent un bon coup, histoire d'être tranquille pour la journée.

« Bravo ! Depuis qu'on s'est mélangé, t'es vraiment devenu super fort, Taka-chan. » Exulta Oga en donnant une bise à son petit ami.

Ce dernier rougit de gêne et le somma d'arrêter de dire des bêtises devant le reste de la classe ahurie. Bon ben apparemment c'était officiel ! Oga Tatsumi et Takayuki Furuichi étaient vraiment en couple au vu de la pelle que roulant ensuite le brun après son léger sermon. Il y avait vraiment rien de tel pour faire taire le petit Furuichi.

Yaah ! Fini, enfin fini ! Ca faisait deux mois que j'étais bloquée, syndrome de la page blanche quand tu nous tiens ! Bref merci de me lire ! Merci de laisser un petit commentaire, même deux mots ce serait super sympa ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
